On the Wings of An Angel
by Emmaline Haesel
Summary: Running,running, running. When will she get to fly, on her own wings, no less. Warnings: T, in case I slip up, Young! Tom (James and Lily's age), Good! Young! Bellatrix, and most importantly, Fem!Harry. I might put in a pairing, though i might just end up mangling the whole story.


_Emmaline: I probably should work on my other stories, ne?_

**Haesel: You mean OUR stories, and yeah, you probably should.**

_Emmaline: If I do all the work, then they are MY stories!_

**_Emmaline Haesel: Those two will probably be fighting for a while. *Sigh* It sucks having a split personality where both side are active at once in your head. That is why I appear semi-sane most of the time. Though it does lead to the mother of all headaches. Oh! Before I forget, I. I am typing this in the semi-darkness of my room, so forgive me if there are extra letters, and II. my spacebar is acting okay at best and wonky at worst, so forgive me if the words _**_**appear slurred, or have no spaces Allons-y!**_(Emmaline and Haesel can still be heard fighting in the background, while Emmaline Haesel strikes a goofy pose, grinning insanely)

* * *

She was running.

_Running from what?Look back! Why are you running?_

No! Don't look! They want to trick you!

She kept running, disregarding both voices, although she was leaning towards listening to the one who told her not to look back.

Wise, child. For future reference, I am named Athena, in honor of the goddess of Wisdom. I am your spiritual weapon, due to the fact you did die that fateful Samhain.

_Hah! You introduce yourself, and so do I! I Akuma, Japanese for 'Demon,' for I am the one who torments you in the night, dear, dear Lydia! Your fear and screams are so, so sweet!I am, your inner demon! Ahahahaha!_

Oh, yeah, she was leaning towards listening to Athena. Despite being slightly harsh in mannerisms, she sensed an undercurrent of genuine concern for her. With Akuma,she sensed a perverse pleasure in her misfortune, but at the same time, a certain fondness in the demon's, surprisingly, female voice.

_Of course I'm female! I would not be able to live in your teenaged female mind with out being one myself! Stupid human._

Oh, hush you.

Mm, I probably should introduce our heroine, shouldn't I?

Reika Tomoko Potter, born in Okinawa, Japan, to one Lily Yumi Evans-Potter and one James Charlus Potter, July 31st, 1980, at 11:59 PM, Japanese time. She still fit the seer's prediction, though the prophecy the Greek Oracle gave Lily during her honey moon was a little more accurate, and set-in-stone.

_As your child you birth  
_

_Blessed is she by the hearth,_

_And the light and day,_

_with your family's wing to fly away._

_Powers she has untold,_

_And so, her story shall unfold._

Lily, confused as all creation, wrote it down in her diary, not telling a word to her new husband. She had visited the Oracle as a joke, thinking it was a tourist trap, merely a device used to attract all manner of foolish people, only to be shocked when she was told it was genuine. nine months later, she was giving birth in this run-down little cottage in northern Okinawa, close to the forest, the fire burning even more brightly than it was minutes ago, as the clock approached 11:59. Just as the clock turned 12:00, Lily opened her eyes, and beheld her baby girl, not noticing the slight orangish glow that first surrounded her, then the whitish glow that joined it. Nor did she feel the slight bumps that would grow to be wings on her daughter. She only say the beautiful emerald green almond shaped eyes that could fit in with the locals, if not for the color, and her ebony hair, so black it had highlights of the darkest blue. All she saw was her perfect baby girl. Remembering her prophecy from the oracle, she looked for anything unusual, and noticed several things. The orange and white glow, and the rapidly growing wings. Lily, thanking every god the was that she had taken Ancient Runes, quickly wove a sealing on her daughter, to hide the wings and powers until her 15th birthday. James burst in, not hearing ay more screams after her returned from the village close by, making a trip for supplies.

"Lily! Are you o- oh, is that her?" James said, seeing his new daughter.

"Yes, it is. Her name is Reika Tomoko Potter, meaning 'Lovely Flower,' and 'Child of Wisdom,' you know?" Lily said, smiling down at her newborn daughter, who, very oddly for a newborn, was very aware and staring at her father for what he did next.

"It's such a beautiful name for such a beautiful little girl!" James cried, anime tears streaming down his face.

~~~~~~One year and three months later~~~~~~"Run, Lily-flower, and take Reika-chan! Rei, know that Daddy loves you, and that he will always love you." James said, upon hearing _him_ blast down the front door.

Rei looked over her mother's shoulder, tears streaming down her face as the very aware 15 month old as she looked, for possibly the last time, at her brave, loving father.

Lily made it to the nursery, heavily warded enough to survive a mundane nuclear bomb going off next to it. Adding in the rune arrays of protection, hiding and invisibility, _he_ shouldn't have been able to get in, much less find the door! But no matter what protection Lily threw up to hide her and her daughter, _he _still got in.

"There you are, meddlesome girl. And my little pawn, too! Oh, my lucky day! Oh? what's this? You've already sealed her powers? How nice! Now I don't have to waste some of my stolen magic!" _he_ chuckled, glaring at Lily, before flicking his wand to kill her. Approaching the crib, _he_ picked up the child, and carried her out, arranging a pile of ash and an old wand in the room, and fixing an expression of false sadness on his face.

"Now, to break your spirit, I have the perfect idea!" _he _muttered to the girl, completely unaware of her ability to remember and comprehend everything she sees, from the day of her birth onwards. So, naturally, she would remember him wrapping her tightly, too tightly, in the baby blanket, laying her down on the cold, hard doorstep, and dropping the letter on her, all the while laughing about pinning this on her uncle Tom, otherwise known to the masses as Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Tom, while reading the evening paper, sneezed.

"Ugh, that old coot must be plotting something about my goddaughter again. I should go check the house and the Dursley's, just in case he has done something to cute little Rei-chan. Ah, thank you, Bella dear," he said, accepting the cup of hot tea his wife, and Rei's godmother gave him.

* * *

~~~~~~Three years later~~~~~~

"Freak! Go to your cupboard! How dare you spit in our food, and then burn it! No food for you, for three weeks! After all we have done for you, all we have given up, this is how you thank us! Go! GO!"

_Why does this happen? The food was perfectly cooked, and I didn't spit in it! Dudley was telling a lie! I wish someone would come take me away from here. Oh, Uncle Tom, where are you?_

~~~~~~One year later~~~~~~

"Don't go near her! She's a delinquent!"

"Mama, what's a dell-in-qwent?"

"A bad person, a troublemaker. Don't go near her!"

_Why? They don't know me. How do they know I'm not a really nice girl? I'm a good girl, aren't I?_

~~~~~~One year later~~~~~~

"Rei-chaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn! You are old enough to see me now!"

"Wha-What? Who are you?" Rei said, startled by the 'girl that just glomped her from behind.

"Why, I'm Lydia Emmaline! A ghost that has been bound to you since your birth! Now, at six years old, you can see me! Let's be friends! Oh, you are the only one who can see me unless you introduce me with the phrase 'I trust you with my deepest, darkest secret, you who clings to me and hides in the shadows,' yeah? Cool, yeah?" Lydia was bouncing, leaving Rei shocked at her energy, for being dead.

"I-I can remember that, and I do want to be your friend, so, can I, can I, call you Dia?"Rei nodded.

"Sure, call me Dia-chan, Rei-chan!"

~~~~~~Six months later~~~~~~

"I would like to withdraw my goddaughter from this school." Tom said, a baseball cap pulled low over his reddish-brown eyes and mahogany hair.

"Mhm, who is your goddaughter, sir?" the secretary said looking up from filing her nails and flirting with the twenty-six year old in front of her, or at least trying to.

"Reika Potter." Tom said shortly, oblivious to her attempts.

"Oh, why do you want her, the psychopath, when you could have me? If you really do want to 'withdraw' her, all I have to say is good riddance! From what my mom says her friend Petunia says of the girl, she is good for nothing, and I mean _nothing_..." the secretary chattered on and on, irritating Tom's already inflamed ire, due to who his precious goddaughter was placed with.

"_Shut up, mortal!_" Tom hissed, his anger only increasing with each word out of the bimbo's mouth "Get. Me. Her. Files. _Now._" he was practically hissing in Parseltongue by the end. He had never seen a mortal work so fast. Minutes later, all Rei's files were in his hands and wiped from the computer, thanks to a little bit of wandless techno-magic. Seconds after that, he was grabbed 'round the legs.

"Uncle Tom! Uncle Tom! Oh my gosh, you came! I knew you would! Oh! 'I trust you with my deepest, darkest secret, you who clings to me and hides in the shadows,' there! Can you see Dia-chan now?" Rei was babbling a-mile-a-minute, something she learned from Dia.

"Yes I can, Flower, now lets get you home to Auntie Bella, you are looking a bit thin for my tastes." Oh, boy, Bellatrix was going to kill him when they got home. He only hopped she didn't ask that question, or that Rei-chan answered in the positive...


End file.
